


I Wanna be Your Morning, Afternoon, and Night

by thanatopis



Series: can't be with you, can't be without [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when Tadashi allows himself to let go and just indulge. Hiro, of course, has no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna be Your Morning, Afternoon, and Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that this is a _high_ rated teen, I didn't really think this deserved an M rating. 
> 
> Don't worry one day I'll write smut for these two.

There were many stages to their never ending arduous relationship.

Hiro and Tadashi were currently in the _honeymoon_ phase as Hiro liked to dub it. Things were blissful and the sky always seemed more vibrant in its blue during these times where Tadashi and Hiro threw caution to the wind and decided to be together as much as they possibly could.

The only drawback was that this phase was always short.

Hiro both anticipates and dreads it.

Hiro comes over to Tadashi’s house on a Friday night after texting his brother if it’s alright. Hiro respects Tadashi’s space, always asking if he’s free when he wants to come over.

He made the mistake once of stopping by unannounced when he was sixteen. Both sad and upset that Tadashi hadn’t spoken to him in over two weeks, Hiro had marched over to his brother’s modest two bedroom apartment that sat close to the San Fransokyo bay and planned to confront his brother about his evasion.

What Hiro encountered when he got there that night wasn’t anything that he could’ve anticipated. Tadashi answered the door and looked mildly terrified when he realized just who it was. Hiro hadn’t picked up on the signals telling him that he was intruding on something that he didn’t want to be in a hundred mile radius of.

Tadashi had tried to warn him—not verbally but Hiro should have picked up Tadashi’s closed off body language, the bulk of his brother blocking his entrance and his view from seeing the inside of the apartment. Hiro was blinded in his happiness, so relieved in seeing his brother and at the prospect of talking to him in an environment that didn’t require hiding his feelings or Tadashi denying them.

Hiro pushed through without a thought, a scolding on the tip of his tongue about Tadashi’s avoidance, but it died immediately in his throat when he saw a pretty brunette sitting politely on Tadashi’s couch, her green eyes looked at him in confusion before an odd recognition flickered over her features.

“Tadashi? Is everything all right?” She must have recognized that he was Tadashi’s brother. Hiro looked at her in a way that probably startled her, his expression blank and flat as he finally realized the situation. She shifted uneasily.

_I’m so fucking stupid…_

“You’re on a date.” It sounded more like a question and when neither of them answered Hiro looked around, spotting plates still on the dinner table and wine glasses that was one-fourth full. It was funny because Tadashi wasn’t a big drinker and his brother drinking wine seemed so silly—but then all of this did.

“Uh, yeah,” Tadashi said, shutting the door with a _click_ that echoed solemnly. “It’s alright though—we just finished with dinner.”

Looking at the brunette Hiro could see that it wasn’t alright with her—her face dropped with disappointment before it evened out and for some reason—where the more selfish and destructive part of himself scoffed at, he felt bad about ruining this girl’s evening.

Hiro felt his eyes sting and immediately knew he had to get out—that he had to get away before he said or did something drastically stupid, like start crying about his brother having a date.

“Uh sorry—I-I’ll come back later.” Hiro said dumbly, back tracking to the door without so much as a look to Tadashi.

“Hiro, it’s no big deal. You can stay, you’re not interrupting anything.” Tadashi sounded half close to desperate.

_Why the fuck would I want too?_

Hiro wanted to shout it but remained calm despite the erratic beating of his heart. He left with a mutter that he would talk to Tadashi later but they both knew he was lying.

They won’t talk for another two weeks.

Tadashi didn’t chase after him and Hiro felt so stupid, angry with himself when he realized that he really wanted him to.

* * *

 

Hiro went bot fighting that night.

He wasn’t coy about the abilities of his bot like he sometimes was.

He was ruthless that night as took out opponent after opponent, taking his anger out the only healthy way he knew how. The money he had won hadn’t even mattered, he threw a couple of bucks at some kids that had been watching him with admiration and respect, their eyes widening before they hurriedly picked up the money.

The remaining cash had gone into getting himself a hot little cherry red crotch rocket that purred beautifully when he hit the gas.

Now, riding that bike down towards the Fransokyo Bay, Hiro unwisely rides without a helmet, addicted to the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair. He hits the bike faster, a lightness in his chest that spreads throughout his whole body at the knowledge that he is spending the night over at Tadashi’s tonight…uninterrupted, just the two of them alone…

Hiro is giddy at the prospect, grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. Tadashi rarely ever allows this kind of indulgence, always wanting to keep boundaries clear and up-standing, but he’s weak—Hiro suspects he does it to keep _himself_ in check, afraid to partake in what he knows he shouldn’t have.

Tadashi can only go so long without touching him, especially when Hiro isn’t shy in the slightest about expressing his want of Tadashi.

Arriving around eight, Hiro gives a knock that sounds too eager as he tries not to bounce on the balls of his feet, overnight bag hanging off his shoulder.

“What’s taking so long nerd, open up!”

He can hear Tadashi’s laugh on the other side of the door and the light hearted sound makes Hiro’s heart flutter.

“Jeez, hold your horses—I’m coming, I’m coming.”

The lock clicks and suddenly Tadashi’s there—soft crooked smile and messy hair and Hiro can’t control himself when he pushes in, dropping his bag on the floor with a thump as his hands come up and cradle Tadashi’s face in his palms, kissing his mouth hard and hot.

Their bodies slam together and Hiro manages to shut the door with his foot as the impact of Hiro kiss almost sends them tumbling to the floor. Tadashi laughs huskily into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hiro’s waist as he angles his head and runs his tongue over Hiro’s lips, asking for entrance.

Hiro instantly parts his mouth, a soft sound escaping him when Tadashi’s tongue brushes against his own, mapping his mouth in a way that leaves him breathless and the space inside his shorts tight.

They part on a gasp, foreheads touching and resting together as they breathe the same heated air, eyes watching each other beneath the lashes of their lidded eyes.

Hiro bites his lip.

“I missed you, nerd.”

Tadashi smiles, brushing his thumbs against the raised lines of his cheekbones.

“I missed you too.”

They stay like that for a moment, completely content in this quiet intimacy after so long without it. Hiro doesn’t know any other place he would rather be.

Hiro’s mouth parts, ready to say something ridiculously sappy but the loud growl of his stomach quiets him in embarrassment, cheeks flushing.

Tadashi fondly snorts, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

* * *

 

Hiro chows down a loaded roast beef sandwich with some Doritos, batting Tadashi’s hand away each time his greedy little fingers inch closer to his plate. Tadashi just laughs, grabbing quickly at a chip and plopping it in his mouth with a triumphant smirk.

When he’s finished he places the plate in the bottom of the sink, walking over to Tadashi in the living room, collapsing half on the couch and then on Tadashi, his head resting comfortably in the pillow of Tadashi’s lap.

“Too busy to eat today?” Tadashi asks, running his fingers through Hiro’s hair and Hiro’s eyes lid, shiver racing down his spine.

Hiro snorts, “Yeah right. Try too excited.” He’d been thinking about it all day, becoming restless and wired with enough giddiness to last a life time as the day passed with a slow drawl. Now that it was actually happening it didn’t feel quite real to Hiro—it seemed more like his dreams. Come morning it would probably feel that way but he didn’t want to think about this ending, especially when they still had the rest of the night.

Rising Hiro turns, settling his body next to Tadashi’s. With one lingering look to his brother, Hiro softly kisses Tadashi’s jaw, peppering kisses further down his neck with a rising urgency that burns slowly but surely inside him.

Hiro feels Tadashi’s breath catch in his throat under his mouth. He feels Tadashi’s hands reach out and grab him, circling around his waist and pulling him into his lap. Hiro trembles when Tadashi’s hands spread against the expanse of his back, the warmth of them searing into him, and Hiro moans when Tadashi nails drag lightly down his back.

They kiss lazily, just taking pleasure in feeling each other and being felt, simply being together. Tadashi’s lips are soft and make Hiro tingle each time they press to his skin. He’s never felt so content, so happy and blissful being the way he wants to be with Tadashi.

Hiro hisses when Tadashi bites his lip, dragging it between his teeth in a way that make Hiro positively throb inside his shorts.

“You’re buzzing.”

Hiro’s brows furrow in confusion before understanding settles in: his phone.

The mood seems to chill a bit at the unwelcome interruption and Hiro rocks back on his knees, pulling his phone out of his pocket with an aggravated huff that Tadashi apparently finds funny as he laughs, kissing his cheek.

Looking at the name on the caller ID, Hiro had almost forgotten about the boy that he had met during his occasional bot fights in San Fransokyo’s underbelly. They flirted and Hiro enjoyed the attention of such a handsome guy being obviously interested in him but he knew it wasn’t going to go anywhere and he told him such.

But this one was persistent…

“Who is it?” Tadashi’s thumbs soothingly rub circles on Hiro’s lower back, his head tilting at Hiro’s expression and Hiro shrugs his shoulders, smiling to put Tadashi at ease. He doesn’t need to know about this—both the boy and the occasional bot fights.

“It’s no one,” He sighs, and he means it, kissing Tadashi breathless before he pulls back with a lazy smirk.

“I’m going to go take a shower. Don’t you _dare_ go anywhere.”

* * *

 

Hiro steps out of the steaming bathroom in red boxer shorts and a black SFIT shirt that used to belong to Tadashi. The smell of Tadashi doesn’t linger on the shirt like it used to but Hiro’s sentimental when it comes to this specific article of clothing. He hasn’t given it back and he doesn’t ever plan to.

Towel drying his damp hair, Hiro walks into the kitchen where the sound of running water and dishes clinking grabs his attention. Hiro watches him for a moment, standing in the archway as he just admires Tadashi’s broad back, muscles shifting under his thin cotton shirt and Hiro has never wanted anyone more—he never will.

Any attraction towards the boy he met while bot fighting ceases to exist in the presences of Tadashi, it’s kind of like magic, how quickly he forgets.

Walking up towards Tadashi, Hiro wraps his arms around Tadashi’s waist, they’re about the same height now but Tadashi still has a few centimeters more than Hiro, much to his own displeasure.

Hiro breathes him in, Tadashi smells like a mix of mint and spicy ginger and Hiro loves when that smell rubs off on him. He kisses at Tadashi’s neck, lingering at the steady pump of his common carotid and blesses whoever he needs to bless that Tadashi was born and put into his life.

“You always smell so good.” Hiro says absentmindedly, drowning in Tadashi.

“Hey,” There’s something in his tone of voice that immediately alerts Hiro and puts him on edge. “You really might want to check your phone…the guy—person who called I think left you a couple messages. I only took a peek—wanted to make sure it wasn’t Aunt Cass or anyone important but I’ve never seen or heard that name before. Your friend?”

It’s how Tadashi says ‘friend’ that makes Hiro freeze. There are a lot of things he wants to say, the first being that _friends_ are _exactly_ what they are—that no one compares to Tadashi in Hiro’s book—that they couldn’t even if Hiro wanted them to. The second is anger—anger that Tadashi has the gall to call him out when he can’t keep a steady girlfriend for more than two months. How dare he be mad at the possibility of Hiro finding someone to ‘spend his time with’ as Tadashi _so loves_ to put it.

He has no right.

“He’s a guy I met a couple of months ago. We flirt, he’s interested, I’m not, end of story.” Hiro says in clipped words, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

He feels the relieved breath of Tadashi leave him at the words and he tries not to feel bitter about it.

_You never do that for me…_

A memory of Tadashi’s words of _I’m not strong enough not to_ rattle through his head and dampen some of his rising anger.

Tadashi turns around, dishes forgotten as he looks at Hiro square in the eye with conviction.

“Hiro…you _can_ date. You have that right. I will _never_ hate or be mad at you for it, you deserve that.”

What he _would_ be goes unsaid, but Hiro knows that it would tear Tadashi up just as much as it does him.

“I know that,” He huffs, crossing his arms loosely. “You don’t think I’ve tried?” Tadashi flinches at that but quickly recovers.

“No one else compares even when I want them to…I’ve always wanted you.” Hiro whispers, eyes shifting to the floor in embarrassment.  

Tadashi kisses him then, despite that his hands are still wet with bubbles and Hiro can’t seem to mind either as he grabs desperately at Tadashi’s shirt, pulling his body close to his, needing that heat to sear into him.

He makes a sound close to a whimper when Tadashi’s tongue shoves into his mouth, sliding against his own in a lurid, sultry roll that gets his blood going. Tadashi crowds him against the counter, his bulk shielding Hiro’s own body as he runs those fingers under his night shirt and up his sides to brush up against his nipples, making Hiro’s body arch into him.

Hiro whines, so hard in his boxers that it gives him vertigo. He grips at Tadashi’s back fiercely, his nails digging in as he pulls Tadashi closer and his breath almost gives out when Tadashi lines up their hips, rolling his in a torturous gyration that brings both a their cocks together and presses them close. Hiro parts from the kiss with a gasp, moaning as he keeps his mouth close to Tadashi’s breathing him in.

“You’re done with those goddamn dishes.”

Tadashi laughs huskily, agreeing completely as they move to his bedroom.


End file.
